


Having what I shouldn't

by Milienia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Exposition, F/M, Reader-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milienia/pseuds/Milienia
Summary: This is an exposition story I created to motivate me to write more fan-fic.This is also one of my first works and since I explain alot of things (mostly to myself) it tends to get crammed in some parts, mostly because i'm impatient to get to the end.Y/n is based largely on me, though other parts of her personality are not.I would like some constructive criticism please.so Y/n and Adrien have been dating for five months in complete secrecy.





	1. Time to ourselves

Just as I finish cleaning the kitchen counter, I hear a knock on the door and Mei starts her racket; did one of them forget something again? I quiet Mei and go over and peek through the window, it's Adrien. He didn't have anything when he came, that means...that little sneak lied to us! He said he had to go home because his dad wanted him to get there early. I open the door for him, he gives me a sheepish smile and I smirk, "you lost little boy?" I ask pettily. 

Adrien narrows his eyes, but answers coolly, "Indeed I am mam, and would it be too much burden as to letting me in? Its gonna get dark you know." 

I open the door more and he steps inside. "Merci beaucoup Madame." He gives a little nod of his head, closing the door I nod back, "du rian misour, but seriously, didn't you say you had to go home?" 

Adrien flashes a devilish smirk and walks into the kitchen, "would you believe me if I told you I'm not always 100% honest?" 

I knew it! "I come from America; I don't believe anyone is 100% honest." 

Adrien raises his eyebrows, "way to insult an entire country." I roll my eyes and sit at the breakfast bar, Adrien, empty handed after browsing through the cupboards sits in front of me. "So what are you doing here?" I ask. 

"Well, earlier when I took that call, Nathalie told me my father went off on a business trip this afternoon and won't be back in a few days, and well...we hardly get to be together without someone interrupting." Adrien takes hold of my hands and smiles fondly. 

He's right to, after about a year of being here, Adrien and I had gotten really close and started dating, not really sure how, I actually tried to avoid him as I did with previous crushes, but he insisted on hanging out and I think it was the fact that he already knew that we have a lot in common, such as, certain foods, books, TV shows, anime, and insecurities. When we started going out we didn't tell anyone, not our friends and definitely not our parents. 

My mom likes Adrien, but I keep telling her he has a girlfriend and Alya keeps encouraging Marinette to keep after Adrien, I've been compelled to tell her just so that she won't keep suffering his (very indirect)rejection. Adrien doesn't say he knows about Marinette's crush on him, but he isn't as oblivious as they think. He actually notices a great deal of what goes on. 

But again, we rarely get any time alone; we start walking to school together for a block or two before someone from the class decides to tag along, we can't go to the park unless we know that Marinette has a commitment out of the house, at school we sneak a kiss or two before someone starts looking for us, we can't go out privately to the mall or anywhere else because Adriens' dad is super strict about what Adrien does and we can't go from one place to another alone or they'll start suspecting. When we really get to be together is here at my house when my mom's not home and the others go home early or can't make it, but they usually do come. I even have to make sure Mei is in a another room or she'll start barking every time Adrien tries to kiss me, especially if I make an objection of sorts, even though I do want the kiss, but Mei doesn't know the difference between my tones unless I'm talking to her. 

I smile back at him, "true that, thanks for thinking about it, I guess we really don't have enough time for ourselves."  
Adrien leans over the bar and plants a kiss on my nose, "no we don't, but right now we do, so what do we do?" he asks. 

Honestly since we never have much time to ourselves we don't agree to anything that takes longer than ten minutes, but now I could have him all night, well not like that, but my mom went to visit a relative and won't be back till tomorrow at about three, normally she wouldn't stay that long, but since tomorrow's Saturday and as long as I tell her if I'd gone out, plus Alya sends her updates, she decided to go, so yay for my mom for unknowingly letting me spend quality time with my boyfriend.

"Want to watch a movie? I honestly haven't gotten to watch any of my little kid ones lately."  
Adrien thinks about it, "you have little kid movies?" I get up and make my way around the bar. 

I wrap my arms around Adrien, "didn't I tell you? Of course if you don't like those we can always watch another one and I can point out every actor that I had a crush on before I met you." He turns, still sitting on his stool, and pulls me closer, "don't you dare." He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. 

"It doesn't matter; they're all either, dead, old age, half older than me and or married." I laugh then look around for Mei, I'm pretty sure she's on the couch or upstairs so we should be fine, "so you want to watch my kid movies or not?" 

"Sure why not? I get to pick though." 

"Ok deal...as long as I give you my best options." Adrien makes a face and I snicker, "well Mr.Agreste, do we have a deal or not?" he leans forward and kisses me; closing my eyes, my arms travel from his waist and arrange themselves around his neck. He's so warm and it's like you can feel what he's feeling through the kiss. To me it's the best thing in the world.  
Adriens' lips linger on mine for a few more seconds before separating completely. Opening my eyes I'm forced to look into his. He smiles and very quietly says, "It's a deal." 

Hello,if you're reading this it probably means you read the chapter, if not go back.  
Was it good?  
Too sappy?  
What do you think of her?  
should I refer to Y/n as "her" or "us"?  
I'd like it if you left your thoughts in the comments.


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching movies and some really sappy writing ahead.  
and this is the part where I regret everything i've written.

So the options I gave him were: The Wizard of Oz, The Lion King, The Muppet movie, or Frozen. "Y/n, these are your best options? A crazy dream, a lion cub framed for murder, singing puppets and..." Adrien waves the movie Frozen in the air, "this! Had I known these were the options-"

I cut him off, no one insults my movies, "first off, going to Oz taught Dorothy that there's no place like home and our family is most important, second, The Lion King teaches that we all take place in the circle of life and there's a balance we have to respect and that even though the past hurts, you can either run from it or learn from it, third, if you ever call my Muppets 'puppets' ever again bad things will happen and I learned that friends are like a family and what drinks on the house means, fourth, Frozen is the first time Disney focused on sisterly love, rather than the prince and princess deal. Also did I mention they're all musicals?"

"...oh you're done um...You're hitting me with some pretty hard science there, but thank you, it was...very educational, and the thing about all them being musicals, what does that...?"

I sigh, Adrien still hasn't figured out where I get my love for musicals and other random songs on my spotify playlist, singing just sort of came to me one day as something I'd enjoy and I do. "Deal with it I like singing, so what do you want to watch...though I mean, we could do something else though, if you don't like my options or a different type of movie." I try to lower my guard; I try not to get really demanding when it comes to Adrien, I don't want him to feel like he has to do everything I say.

He turns to reassure me, "No it's ok, after that lesson on what these movies have to offer." He turns and reads the movie descriptions. I move around the couch and put my hand on his shoulder, "Adrien, you don't have to choose one of them just because I decided to use my breath in telling you about them, we can watch them another day and do something else now." 

Adrien puts back the cases where they were and stands. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he says, "y/n, I want to watch one and I don't mind any of them, so let's watch one and see what we do from there, ok?" he smiles so genuinely, I know I don't deserve this boy. I pull Adrien into a hug and nuzzle his chest,"I love you..." I really have to say that more often. Adrien tightens our hug and lays his head on mine, "I know and I love you too."

We stay tight in our embrace. Basking in Adriens' warmth, I don't want to let go, not yet. But Adrien loosens his arms from me and takes a step back leaving me cold. "Well if we want to have time to do anything after the movie, I say we start watching it." Adrien turns on the TV and my DVD player.

"Hey um Adrien, what movie are we watching then and do we want snacks or what?" I ask casually, though still craving his affection. "I'm ok without the snacks, but that's your business and I decided to put The Lion King on. Not only is it the most emotional one, it also happens to be the shortest and we did take awhile with our conversation." 

I nod and sit down as the trailers pass; I'll get the snacks for another time. Adrien then casually turns off the lights and sits next to me; the room is still lit by the disappearing light of the sun, it turned out to be a lot earlier than I thought, more time to spend with Adrien.

\--- --- ---

About to the time Raffiki finds out Simba's alive, Adrien and I are huddled closely together, his arms wrapped securely around me. Being in the dark, we've exchanged a number of kisses throughout the movie so far and I'm feeling a bit confident so I start to nuzzle his neck, he tilts up his head so he gives me the wonderful opportunity to do more than nuzzle. I keep nuzzling, but I slowly start directing my lips to him. When my lips touch his skin, sparks shoot through me and I can feel Adrien tense; I move my lips and start kissing his neck. Slowly Adrien starts to relax and I pick up a rhythm on him. I scoot myself into his lap blocking the movie entirely from view, so Adrien's laid back his head and closed his eyes, I take advantage and kiss his jawline, he draws a sharp breath, but relaxes when he exhales.

If my mom came in right now, we would not look good, especially me, sitting on my 'friend's' lap while kissing him and wearing a simple t-shirt dress and my black thigh-high Lolita socks is not exactly a friend thing to do. Adrien moves around and I'm forced back to my spot, "sorry y/n, but I think you've had your fill." 

I roll my eyes, "if you wanted me to stop you could've just said it." I bend my knees up to my chest and try to focus on the movie. 

"But then you wouldn't have confidence to do it again." Adrien says pointedly, "and I'm not sure whether or not to feel guilty." I get out of my ball and kneel next to him asking as innocently as I can, "so you liked it?" he blushes and nods, am I getting this right? Adrien has a guilty pleasure! I was right, everyone has one. As a reward, I give him a small peck on the cheek.

The movie is making its way back to my ears and I know exactly what part it is, "um hey Adrien, you know something else?" he turns and has one of his precious model faces, "yea?" I ignore his face as much as possible, here it comes, I take a deep breath, "...LUAU!" I start mouthing along with the song. Adrien presses his lips together in means of not laughing once I finish. "That's your best response? I wait the whole movie to say that and that's it?" I'm exaggerating of course, but I mean he can do better. 

"Oh really, because you seemed to be much more interested in me than in the movie." 

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining." 

"No I didn't because-" Adrien cuts himself off, we sit in silence for a bit, the movie playing in the back, then Adrien shakes his head laughing, "...honestly what are we even arguing about?" "That you, Adrien, like me kissing you." He looks over at me, his glassy cat eyes lit up by the screen, mesmerized by his eyes I start inching toward him. We're face to face and Adrien speaks up, "I admit that I like it, because I am hopelessly and madly in love with you and unlike another girl I used to think I liked, you know me." I'm in shock; I'm not sure what to say, I open my mouth to talk, but no words come out. He leans a bit more and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. 

Hey there, you finished another chapter!  
I have to say, this isn't exactly gonna be a fast story, it's just to motivate me in writing other stories, but if you want to keep reading just tell me in the comments and I'll advance the most I can.


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeh, you could skip this entire chapter it's not important plot wise (in my opinion) also i suck at writing these scenes. unless you want to know what her spotify playlist is made up of, as well as what character she chooses to play mario kart.

The movie ended a few minutes after our little exchange, I still don't know if I should say anything, but I decide against it, I'll just ruin the mood. "Adrien," I say, breaking my resolve, while I'm putting the movie back in its case, "want to play a game?" 

I turn and see him emerge from the kitchen with a glass of water, "what kind of game?" he takes a sip of his water, hmm I'm goanna say it, "not whatever dirty thing you're thinking about." 

Adrien starts to choke on his water, "oh god, Adrien, I'm sorry." I rush to him and grab his cup as he gasps for air, "I'm sorry, I knew it'd embarrass you, but I wasn't planning on killing you." 

I start laughing and he looks at me smugly, "well it didn't work; now I'm not so sure I want to play anything with you." 

"In what sense are we talking about? Like, games or what I said?"

"I am so done with this conversation." Adrien sits back down on the couch with a sigh, "it's weird, you know, having all this time to ourselves." He says after a small pause. 

I sit down next to him and hold his hand, "I know right, I keep thinking my mom's going to come through the door because we were too loud or that Alya is goanna come out of nowhere and ask for some yogurt." I laugh thinking about other times we were interrupted for dumb and or little reasons. 

"To bad for Alya, if she came," Adrien says and I raise an eyebrow, "you don't have any yogurt, I checked." Oh god, this boy.

We went upstairs and played some Mario kart cause we can, I'd say we're both just as good, but he always picks either king boo or dry bones and almost always beats me on rainbow road. And since Adrien chose dry bones, for a small character, I resort myself to baby daisy and I also have a thing for Luigi. 

After playing for an hour or so, we started listening to some music and I re-introduced him to my music which includes, 40's to present day music, k-pop, fan songs and parodies, Disney songs, and some instrumental from Jurassic park to anime. Basicallyif I like it, it's good enough for me. We listen to Adriens music to; I don't want him to think I'm not interested in his taste.

sooo, the next scene...yea i'm not all that good at writing heated scenes so , just skip the rest of this chapter if you don't like bad writing. but seeing as it's part of this story I have to write it, but please feel free not to read it. (frankly it might not be that bad, I'm just embaressed that I wrote it.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

We go into my room and I close the door keeping Mei out, I immediately latch on to Adrien and press my lips against his, he stumbles a bit since I sort of crashed into him. I smile contented as we separate. 

Adrien wraps his arms around my waist and smirks as I do the same to him, "y/n, I'm really resisting a lot of urges right now, so can you stop being cute?" 

"What kind of urges?" I ask sweetly and I stand a bit straighter. 

"Like wanting to kiss you till one of us can't breathe." Adrien says avoiding eye contact.

I'm surprised he answered at all, but I like that he did,"I'm down for it." 

He looks back at me stunned, "Wha-"

I shrug casually, "I just like the idea." Adrien starts to blush like there's no tomorrow, so I press my lips against his again. 

Warmth spreads throughout my body, having Adrien hold me like this is what I want for the rest of my life, I love him and for the first time I can say this someone loves me back. I can feel his passion building through the kiss, I re-adjust my arms around his neck and my pulse quickens, as do our lips.

We start to make out quickly and passionately. Between breaths, Adrien kisses my neck a few times before focusing on my mouth again. He starts leaning on me a bit much andI fall onto the bed. Seeking to tease him, I scramble away, forcing him to climb on the bed after me.

I sit right in the middle of the bed and Adrien takes no time in pushing me to lie down. He's gotten on top of me and starts kissing my neck, I let out a moan; I knew it felt good, but I never thought it'd feel this good. Adrien proceeds to nibble my jaw line, "mmm, Adrien...stop they'll see it a-and if they...don't my mom will." I say, though not objecting entirely, I just don't want it to be in plain sight.

Adrien stops and looks at the collar of my shirt/dress then to me again, then quietly, without asking he starts to pull it to the side. He kisses around to let me know on what he plans to do, and starts nibbling my collar bone. 

It feels good to have Adrien on top of me; his weight doesn't seem like much, but I'm almost incoherent on kisses that all I know is that I like it. Adrien stops nibbling, and starts sucking on my skin where he nibbled. I start to moan loudly, it hurts, but my pleasure is much more than that. About a minute or so,he moves to another section and starts sucking there too, I moan wanting more, it just feels so good.

For about ten minutes we alternate with kissing and Adrien giving me hickeys allover my collar bone. We kiss a lot, nearly everywhere possible; lips, cheeks,neck, collar bone. We don't go anywhere lower than that though,we're still conscious enough to know not to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lying face to face, curled together in a blanket, I pant, as does Adrien, "Adrien?" 

"Yea?" his breathing's pretty shallow compared to other times. 

"I can't breathe..." I smile still trying to reach for air. 

"n-neither can I a-and I can't say I regret it." Adrien laughs, but remembers he has to find a way to breathe consistently.

After we regain our breath, we look at each other, evaluating the state we're in. Adrien still looks gorgeous as ever, but he has this look on his face, he looks so calm, peaceful really, his hair's a bit messy. He's watching me too of course; my hand automatically goes to my hair and he smiles, "leave it, I like it like that." I slowly put my hand down while blushing. "Messy hair fits you." Adrien says, his calm unchanged, only he can get away with liking my hair the way it is right now.

Its quiet moments like these that are hard to come by in our relationship. I nuzzle into the crook of his neck suddenly tired; Adrien wraps his arms around me protectively and I snuggle closer. "I love you, I love you, I love you...a lot...a bit too much maybe." I mumble close to his ear. Just before I drift off I hear him say, "I know the feeling."


	4. How we feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haven't much to say about this chapter, so yea.

I'm vaguely aware of someone stroking my hair, it feels nice. I open my eyes as little as possible, though it isn't much help since I'm facing the French doors in my room and rays of light are pouring through. I stay in that position for a few minutes, getting used to the light, not wanting to let Adrien know I'm awake. I wonder if it will be any different, if I woke up one day married to him.

I turn my head toward Adrien, his hair is pretty wild, and I love it. I smile drowsily and he beams, I turn my body face-up and get out a small, "hey." 

Adrien still smiling, brushes some of my hair from my face, his voice is soft and warm, "good morning, I was wondering when you'd wake up." He chuckles lightly, "you getting up anytime soon?"

I nod yawning. Sitting up I stretch my arms and turn to Adrien, "Good morning." 

I go to the bathroom and reach for my hairbrush. Then I brush my teeth, because that's hygiene. Coming out of the bathroom I find Adrien reading on my bed, Peanuts I think. "Adrien, did you call Nathalie? Does she know you didn't go home last night?" I ask. I don't like Adrien getting in trouble because of me.

Adrien looks up from his book, "yea, I told her I went to Nino's." he smirks.

"Adrien, what if she asks Nino?" 

Adrien gets up from the bed, "and what if she doesn't?"

I frown, "this is no time for positivity." 

Adrien comes up to me and wraps his arms around me, "well I couldn't say, well Nathalie, I forgot to go home, see I got caught up with my girlfriend and decided to stay the night with her." 

I start to blush, "tha-that's the first time you've called me your girlfriend, out loud that is." I look down; Adrien brushes my bangs away and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"I like calling you my girlfriend, I'm pretty sure I've said it out loud before and It's going to be ok." Adrien smiles brightly.

"No it won't, because then you'll have to tell Nino that if Nathalie asks you were there to say yes, then you'll have to lie to Nino about where you really were and lie all around." I sigh, another bad thing I forgot to list. I should have made Adrien go home last night, no matter how much I wanted him to stay.

"Y/n, we could just come out and tell them we're dating." He says, after a slight pause.

I look up at him, eyes open wide, "No! I-I mean, it's just...it would solve a lot of problems if we told them, but then Lila and Kagami would be out to kill me...and Marinette, she would never forgive me, heck I'll probably get all three of them akumatized if they found out." Shoot, I wasn't supposed to mention Marinette.

"Why would Marinette get akumatized?" Adrien asks quizzically.

I really messed up this time. "I...I can't tell you." I avoid eye contact but know Adrien needs an answer.

"Y/n you can tell me..." he softly caresses my cheek.

I can't tell him, Lila and Kagami are the least of my worries, I'm scared of Marinette, but if I don't tell him, he'll always want to know and I know for a fact that Adrien doesn't like people who don't tell the truth or retain it and I would hate it if he thought that of me. "Adrien...I promised I wouldn't say anything, but in view of the situation, I can't make things worse than I already have, and it's something everyone wanted you to know...just not like this." I tear away from him and sit at the foot of my bed.

I take a deep breath and start, "ok, so I don't know if you already knew, but Marinette likes or I mean, loves you I guess. When I first started going to school I didn't notice it (her crush on you) until they (the class) told me, I didn't think much of you either. My attitude was, oh look rich famous boy in my class, cool, none of my business. But you started talking to me and asking about what I liked and didn't like and why. When Marinette and Alya realized I could talk to you about things they couldn't, they asked if I could learn some things about you, so I did. But the more I learned, the closer I felt, you really trusted me and I couldn't give away such personal information. I started to fall for you, but I couldn't tell Marinette that, she sent me to you so I could find a way for you to fall for her and instead we fell for each other, I should have told you I just wanted to be friends, but I've never had anyone who's loved or taken such interest in me, so I let it happen, I've been lying to almost everyone I know, just to keep you with me.

I wanted to help Marinette, I really did, you two made a good ship to everyone in class, but I ruined it, I let Marinette fall so I could stand...I just wanted to be happy on my own for once and you make me really happy."

My eyes water but no tears come, I look at Adrien as casually as I can, his face full of surprise. He sits down a few inches away from me and opens his arms, offering a hug. I hesitate, but my feelings are running strong and I let him put his arms around me.

Tears start streaming down my face. Adrien pulls me into his lap and lets me cry myself out, I don't know why I'm crying, I shouldn't be. I'm still an emotional mess, having gotten rid of half my emotions didn't help; it just amplified the remaining half.

My crying's come to an end, I've buried my face in Adriens chest; I just need to hear what Adrien has to say on this whole matter, I sigh, "I'm selfish." I hear myself say, though I guess it doesn't matter, I am.

Adrien slowly pulls away from me, "so am I, and so is every person on this planet, it's ok to want things for yourself."

"I wasn't supposed to want you, I screwed up."

"I understand that, but the thing is...I want you." Adrien says, pulling me toward him again. He places a kiss on my forehead. "You didn't plan to fall in love and honestly neither did I, but that's life, we got to know each other, I felt something that I'd never felt with another girl." He says softly as we separate.

"but what about Marinette and the-" I start worriedly when Adrien cuts me off, "I don't love them; I love you, I miss you when I'm at home, I hate the idea of you being with someone else, I want to take you out on dates and buy you the things you want, I want to make you happy, stop feeling bad about what you were supposed to do, that's not like you, you're wild, a weirdo and proud, you do everything you set your mind to, but are completely powerless against feelings, including love; accept that. Know that I love you, if I didn't, like you said,I would have said I just wanted to be friends." He finishes and my eyes start to water again.

Would you know, you read another chapter! welp, I know, expositon, tears, it's a lot, but I wanted to explain (mostly to myself) just how things work for them and since this story doesn't start from the beginning.

Story Hint: it's mostly like this so stop reading if you don't want a slice of life, ok?

anyway, Adrien isn't neglecting the other's feelings, I know it looks like he is, but I'm selfish and that's all I'm saying at the moment.

See you...write you? (whatever you want) on the next chapter.


	5. Breakfast

Later after coming out to Adrien and the emotional roller coaster that followed, we realized just how starved we were. I rummage through my fridge and find a packet of raw ground beef, "I got meat." I say, showing Adrien the packet.

"Splendid...but ah, I've never actually seen you cook or anything you have cooked." Adrien says. So that's how its goanna be huh.

"Oh honey, you think I just bought those cookies from Marinette, nah, like where am I goanna buy lasagna? We're in freak'n Paris! My mom doesn't buy me prepared food when she knows I could just make it. So I am going to make this, throw in a bunch of stuff and if you don't like it, feel free to leave it, because I'll probably eat it. Now sit down like a good boy and wait."

Adrien sits at the breakfast bar looking as innocent as can be, but after what happened last night, I know better. "You variety of mood swings impresses me." Adrien says as he watches me.

"Mood swings? I don't get mood swings, that Agreste is ridiculous."

"If you want I can point out times they've happened, today for example." Adrien says grinning. I turn to him scandalized, "Adrien you offend me and if you keep it up, you can make your own food." I go back to thawing ma meat in the sink.

I finish thawing the meat and put it in a pan. Once the meat starts turning brown, I sprinkle a mixture of salt, black pepper, and garlic powder, then stir in two handfuls of carrots, bell pepper, and celery I had Adrien cut up for me, plus some chopped onion I already had in the fridge. I don't think I have a fancier way of making it so I cover it with a lid and wait for it to cook completely.

I make my way behind Adrien and put my head on his shoulder, "what are your thoughts on Mexican food?"

"Is that what you're making?"

"Pretty much, though I switched the Serrano pepper for the bell, I think we still have some tortillas in the fridge."

"Tortillas, what are...?" Adrien looks up at me confused.

"...I forget you're French, like honestly I forget, haven't you ever watched toy story 3?"

Adrien shakes his head, "I haven't seen a lot of movies."

"Well, it's not the same type of tortilla anyway, one's made of wheat flour and the other one is made of cornmeal, and since I'm not prepared to describe a tortilla to you, I can just show you one."

After taking out the tortillas and showing them to Adrien, I decided to warm them on the stove, because I think they taste better like that. I then go back to uncovering my meat and pour in some water to avoid it sticking to the pan.

Our food's done so I go to the living room to get Adrien who's reading a Wonder Woman comic. "Adrien come on food's getting cold."

"Just a minute, I'm almost done." He looks up at me, "sit down, I want to be with you." He pats a spot next to him.

I guess eating can wait; I sit down next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. It feels like last night all over again. "Mmm, Adrien, I just realized we didn't eat last night." I say through half closed eyes.

Adrien closes his comic, "I guess we didn't. We did get a bit carried away last night." He chuckles lightly.

"Sorry I dragged you into my room, I should have made you go home, but I just don't get enough time with you." I say, quieter than usual.

"It's ok, we talked about it yesterday, remember? But now I want to know, if you knew just what you were doing in the kitchen." He gets up and pulls me up as well; I tilt up my head a bit and give him a small kiss. Adrien smiles and puts an arm on my shoulders and we go to the kitchen.

"Ok,so first, thank you for cutting vegetables for me. Second, do you want liketacos...or just like a fork or a tortilla...?" I trail off; I never thoughtit'd be so hard to explain how to eat this...I'm not even sure what to call it.

About ten minutes after our breakfast, which was good enough for both our standards, (I hope), there was a knock on the door, now I have to decide whether or not to open the door for Alya, Nino, and Marinette. I'm in panic, if they see Adrien I'm done, but if I don't open the door Alya will tell my mom. 

I'm opening the door, Adrien was right, I should tell them, telling them shouldn't affect how either of us feels toward each other...or I'll just tell Adrien to hide.

As soon as I open the door Alya bounds inside, "girl, why'd you take so long? You haven't checked any of my messages. What have you been doing?"

Oh crap, I turned off my phone last night before playing Mario kart, notifications distract me a lot. "Umm, I turned my phone off, I was playing and you know I don't like getting distracted." Huh I didn't even have to lie.

The rest come inside and make themselves at home in the living room. They start talking about yesterday and how it was too bad Adrien couldn't come today. "Why can't Adrien come today?" I ask against better judgment.

Nino turns, "Dude hasn't been answering my texts since yesterday; I don't think he's even seen them."

That's weird he told me he called Nathalie, but I don't know if that was today or yesterday, wait, it had to be today since yesterday he only used his phone to put music and take some photos (mostly of Mei's eyelashes and me.) I guess he just wanted to settle the fact that he didn't go home.

"Y/n, come here!"

I freeze, why Adrien, did you have to yell? Every one turns to look at me, worst of all Marinette's the one to ask, "What was that?"

Alya shrugs, "It sounded like Adrien, but was it coming from your kitchen?" she asks me.

"Uh, could you wait here for a second, I'll go check." I'm doomed.

I walk to the kitchen as casually as possible. I look around for Adrien when he pops up behind me, "gah! Adrien don't do that, and why did you yell!? Everyone is literally in the living room right now." I say in a harsh whisper. Adrien takes a peek into the living room and his eyes widen, "why are they already here?"

I mouth an "I don't know" to him.

"Look if you want I'll just hide in a closet or sneak out the window." He offers.

I shake my head, "a-actually...i think I want to tell them..." I say quietly.

Adrien takes a step closer closing the space between us, "really? Are you sure, because if you're not its ok."

I rest my head on his chest, "I'm sure, you won't stop loving me if I do right?"

Adrien smiles sweetly, "of course not silly."

I blush, I don't know what I'd do if he did stop. Adrien lifts my head to meet his gaze; I kiss him on the cheek and turn away as quickly as possible.

"What was that for?" he asks as he hugs me from behind.

"Look, I want you to kiss me, I do, like last night so one of us can't breathe, but right now isn't exactly the time to do it." I say.

Adrien seems to consider this. "Alright I won't take it personally, but I just want to check something before we head out." He faces us toward a mirror near the back of the kitchen; I always forget it's there.

Adrien, still behind me, proceeds to pull down my shirt collar, I see myself blush a deep shade of red and then notice bruises on my collar bone, mostly dark red, though there are some lighter ones, hickeys. So these are what made me moan so much last night and these are what Adrien decided to admire, his handiwork...mouthwork...whatever.

"Y/n, what's taking you so long?" I hear Alya's voice call out. "I'm going!" Adrien let's go of me and we walk to the entrance of the living room, I take a deep breath, "look what I found wandering my kitchen." I say calling their attention.

They look at Adrien with surprise then to me for answers, thankfully Adrien decides to save me. "I forgot my phone here yesterday." 

Nino raises an eyebrow, "how could you forget it? It's like one of the most essential things in life." 

I don't like people talking to Adrien like that, not one bit, "well he's only human like the rest of us and we'll leave it at that, kay?" I smile sweetly at them and Adrien gives me a worried side glance, he knows I didn't take it too kindly.

"That aside, it's nice to see you again." Adrien says beaming. I notice Marinette blushing when Adrien looks at her, I need to tell her, but I don't just want to blurt it out either.

"So how long have you been here?" Nino asks Adrien.

Adrien shrugs, "Uh, not that long really, um I came around when y/n was making breakfast and she asked me if I wanted some, we finished about 15 minutes ago."

"Was it any good?" Alya asks as if I weren't right in front of them.

"Yea, yea it was actually, very Mexican." Adrien turns to me and smirks.

"I couldn't think of anything else to make." I pout, I tried.

"I'm not criticizing you, it was just different and that's ok." Adrien's eyes soften and I blush. 

All I want right now is to be back on my bed curled up in a blanket with him. I know everyone can see me blush so I shake my head frustrated, "yea, w-well I don't care, if you hadn't liked it that would've been your problem, b-" I cut myself off, was I about to call him a baka?

Adrien laughs, "that was probably the most tsundere thing you've ever said since I've met you, were you goanna call me a baka?" Adrien breaks into another round of laughter. 

He tries to take my hands into his, but I gently smack them away, "no, bad!" Adrien pouts and wrings his hand in a wounded position. 

I frown, "Oh please, I know that act; I think you'd have slightly more dignity than that."

Adrien smirks at my remark and the rest stare at us; I try the break the tension and randomly ask, "You, you guys want to play a game?"

Alya jumps to the occasion, "truth or dare!" she turns and I manage to see her wink at Marinette, right, another way to get Marinette and Adrien get together. I can't tell them just yet, so I'll play along till I find an opening.

Hey there, I'm afraid this is the end of the chapter, but you can keep reading. 

Warning: Exposition and long paragraphs ahead.


End file.
